I love you too
by the-one-that-watches-you-sleep
Summary: This is a smut about Hiccup and Merida! do not read if you do not like smut. though it is fluffy smut :)


**This is a second warning; do not read if you hate smut! Yuz been warned!**** This is fluffy smut though so not too bad **

* * *

Hiccup sensed that it was leading up to this. They had been together for two years; in secret of course (the family feud between the Vikings and the Scots was tricky). They were both in love though there were rough patches sometimes (mainly because of Merida) but they would always fix them. He loved her after all. Now they sat in a forest, lost. Toothless had been split from them. All they knew was the fact that they were in a wood in Scotland, soaked from rain. Hiccup looked over at Merida to see she was close to tears.  
"Merida?" he whispered, scooting closer to the ginger. She looked up at him, eyes welling up. Hiccup pulled her close to him, feeling her sob.

They were sat under a tree as the rain continued to fall. The tree provided excellent shelter for the time being. Merida looked up at Hiccup and he did the same to her.  
"Hic?" she croaked. He nodded slowly. "I love you-" she said, before slamming her lips against his. Hiccup was stunned but eventually kissed her back. He felt her pull at his clothes and his eyes widened; pulling back he looked her in the eye.  
"Merida, are you s-sure?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Yes Hiccup, I'm ready." Hiccup didn't need anything else; he slammed his lips against hers again. Hiccup began to think, _was he ready for this? What would their fathers say? What is Merida got pregnant?__! _  
"Merida I-" Merida silenced him with her glare. She then smiled.  
"Hiccup, everything will be fine." She tried to reason with him. Hiccup bit his lip.  
"But what if you get…you know…" Merida gasped, but then smiled again.  
"Its fine Hic, if that happens…I'll come away with you" Hiccup stared at her, utterly shocked. She smiled and kissed him gently.  
"What about your family though? You have a loving mum-"  
"Who doesn't listen" she interrupted.  
"Brothers who-"  
"always get into trouble." She smirked.  
"At least your dad listens to you." Merida's face fell at Hiccup's last comment. She looked down and then back at him again.  
"You have me." Hiccup turned to her and gave her a grin.

Hiccup began to kiss her again, feeling better from her kind words. Merida began to tug at his clothes as did Hiccup to Merida. First to go was Merida's dress. The sight of her without anything on made Hiccup's face heat up but become more aroused down below. Merida then began to remove Hiccup's shirt. The fact that they were both warm already made the temperature of the forest unnoticeable. Eventually, they were down to their last piece of clothing. Merida's panties came off, followed by Hiccup's underwear. Hiccup stared down at Merida, breathing hard already. He positioned himself  
"Merida, I'll be gentle. If you don't like it then tell me to stop…Okay-"  
"Just go Hiccup, I'll be dead of old age by the time we've starte-" Hiccup thrusted into her, causing her to scream out. He froze, waiting for her. Her face was all screwed up in pain but then began to soften as the hurt vanished and was replaced with pleasure.  
"Hic…Go" Hiccup nodded and began a steady pace. Merida began to moan his name, again and again. Hiccup smiled down at his lover.  
"Merida?" he whispered, getting closer to her face. She pulled him into a kiss that he deepened by sliding his tongue into her. Merida moaned into his mouth and Hiccup moaned back.

Hiccup's pace had now quickened at the sound of Merida. He moved faster and Merida thrusted back making them both groan loudly. Hiccup suddenly felt Merida close around him. He moaned out as he felt her juices flow over him, causing him to release inside her. Merida gasped at the new feeling; she loved every bit of it.  
"H-Hiccup!" she called.  
"M-Merida!" came her reply. He began to slow down before collapsing on top of her. Merida ran her fingers through his hair, sighing happily. Hiccup got up and began to dress, being careful of his fake leg. Merida copied.

"Hiccup?" Merida asked when they sat down. Hiccup looked over at her as he played with a piece of her hair.  
"Yea?" he grinned.  
"I love you." She said before nestling her head into his shoulder. Hiccup smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
